Team RADN Holidays
by Mors427
Summary: This is a companion fic to my other story Team RADN. Read that first. This is how they along with the other teams spend their holidays.
1. Christmas: Year 1

**Hey guys so since I can't find a way to write this in Team RADN that makes sense, I decided to write a spin off series. So enjoy Team RADN's first Christmas together. You should read **Team RADN **first. I don't own RWBY. P.s. This is before everyone finds out about Blake being a faunas.**

To say the students of Beacon were confused was an understatement. Sure they all enjoyed Christmas as much as the next person, but it seems a few people were going a little... extreme. Walking down the decorated hallways of their school was Ruby, wearing a Santa Clause hat, and underneath her red cloak was a Santa outfit with a skirt instead of pants. Behind her were Raphael and Dante wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and elf hats, Dante's having a mistletoe attached, the two carrying a small fir tree. All three were singing any Christmas song that came to Ruby's mind, with the other two joining in. After they finished the song Raphael said with a smile "Ruby Clause, my dorm is the other way."

"Right!" She said happily with all the Christmas cheer. "Onward elves!"

"Yeah!" After that they continued singing their favourite songs. The teammates that were stuck with decorating the dorm could hear the three singing and soon RADN's dorm door was opened revealing the three merry people to the ones inside. Inside the room was Yang, wearing reindeer ears and a Christmas sweater that somehow wasn't ugly, Blake, who was wearing a green bow and her regular clothes that were dyed green and red courtesy of Dante and Yang, Nora, who also had antlers, but had a red nose and a one piece that looked like a reindeer, Ren, who was wearing a top hat, with white clothes, and had a toy pipe in his mouth, and Ashley, wearing an elf hat and elf clothes, stockings included. The room was decorated with Christmas lights, stockings, and other Christmas decorations.

"Ooh! It looks amazing!" Ruby squealed running around the room.

"Where's the tree going?" Raphael asked.

"Over here." Ashley said pointing at a corner where her bed used to be. All the beds were moved against the wall to save space. The two partners put down the Christmas tree down and admired the room. "You guys did a great job of getting this place spruced up." Dante said causing everyone,but Yang to groan.

"We had a few little helpers." Yang said joining in on the Christmas puns. Everyone started to ignore them.

"So, where's everyone else?" Raphael asked.

"Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrah went for tree decorations and Neal went for hot cocoa and cookies." Blake told him. He was about to say something else when he noticed the absence of puns. He turned to see the Dante and Yang kissing. "Yo lovebirds, that's enough for now.

"Mistletoe dude. You can't say anything." Raphael shrugged and grabbed Dante's hat with a smirk. "Well played sir. Well played.

"I try." Raphael replied and then tossed it back. "Keep it PG." At that moment the door opened and in came the missing four people. Neal, had the antlers and a red sweater underneath his chest plate, Jaune, rocking huge antlers with lights wrapped around them courtesy of Dante, with snowmen on his hoody, Pyrrah, wearing an elf hat, with red and green striped leggings underneath her armour, and Weiss wearing her regular clothes. Neal carrying two trays, and the other three: boxes.

"Weiss, what happened to your hat?" Ruby asked.

"I refuse to wear that in public." She said crossing her arms, after setting the box on the floor.

"Come on, don't be a Scrooge."Dante said putting antlers on her. Weiss was about to throw it off her head, but the prankster's voice stopped her. "Next time I'll glue it." He could hear the heiress grumbling, but he was preoccupied getting something from under his bed.

"Alright, we're all here and we got the tree decorations and cocoa. You know what that means." Raphael stated.

"Montage time!" Ruby squealed getting the tinsel.

Raphael, Ashley, and Yang started wrapping the lights around the tree, as Ruby followed behind their work with the tinsel. Everyone started putting decorations on the tree, taking breaks to have some cookies and cocoa, and generally having a good time, with some Christmas music playing in the background. Jaune and Pyrrah were talking until they noticed something above their heads. They both looked up to see a mistletoe attached to a stick being held by Dante, with his leader sitting beside him snickering. "You two know the rules. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The silver haired prankster started chanting, getting everyone to join in. Both their faces turned a spectacular shade of red as they looked anywhere, but each other.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jaune told his teammate.

"No! I mean it is tradition after all." Pyrrah said, her blush becoming even more noticeable. She grabbed his head, pulled him closer, and planted her lips on his. Everyone in the room started cheering, some for different reasons. Ashley, because she thought the two were adorable together, Weiss because she hoped Jaune would leave her alone now, and everyone else because they were in the Christmas spirit. And they were all on a sugar high from the marshmallows and cookies.

The mood was broken when there was a knock. Raphael quickly put a mistletoe on the door frame, then opened the door and saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. "I see you all are enjoying the festive cheer. Mr. Zerk, Mr. Garner, I'd like to ask you two about some changes to the appearance of the school." Before he could continue there was a flash, everyone turned to Dante.

"Look up." He said. Above the professors heads was an innocent mistletoe. Their eyes widened in shock. "Now, I could delete this photo, or I could photoshop it into something a little more inappropriate and put it on the internet." He said, acting as if he was weighing his options.

"What do you want in return for deleting the picture?" Ozpin said with a sigh.

"Full immunity for any mischief we may cause during the holidays."

"Very well. After all, 'tis the season Glynda. Merry Christmas students." He said walking away with Glynda behind him. The only sound was the picture being deleted.

"Dude, it worked." Raphael said giving his partner a high five.

"I can't believe you blackmailed the headmaster." Numerous comments like these could be heard through the room.

"Come on guys, Enough about how awesome I am. We're still missing one thing for tonight? Presents!" Everyone scattered to get the presents they hid from the others. In less than ten minutes under the tree was many presents. "Let's open them!" Ruby shouted going for the presents with Nora until Weiss and Ren stopped them.

"Not yet, you dolts. Christmas is still an hour away."

"Aww." The two groaned, but the hour seemed to go by fast because they were all playing monopoly. "I win!" Jaune shouted with his arms in the air, everyone else was staring at the board in shock.

"How did he manage to bankrupt all of us"

"This doesn't make any sense."

"I've been learning about running a business since I was young."

"Come on guys in a few minutes it'll be Christmas! Where's your holiday cheer." The blonde said trying to get his friends to stop sulking. It mostly worked as almost everyone stood up and put the board game away, besides Jaune, because he won, Raphael, Blake, and Weiss, because those three were still in shock. Their teammates got them to stand up and forget about the game. Ruby took out her scroll to check the time, but Dante stopped her.

"Don't worry, when it hits midnight we'll know." While everyone, but his partner wondered what he meant the P.A. System turned on.

"Greetings students and faculty." It was Dante's voice. "I would just like to wish everyone a merry Christmas and give you a present from the bottom of my heart. Merry Christmas guys." Once he said that Jingle Bells started playing on the announcement.

"Guys, since this will be going on all night, here are Raphael's and mine secondary presents to everyone." Dante said holding up ear plugs.

"You guys do know you'll get in trouble for this, right." Ashley said taking a pair of ear plugs.

"Nope, we are completely safe from the professors. Ozpin agreed to that after all." Raphael said with a smirk.

"You guys planned all of this? You're like evil geniuses." The two mentioned started laughing.

"Time for presents!" Raphael said reaching for a random one. "The first present of the day, or is it night? Anyway it is to Ruby from Weiss." He said handing the present to the youngest one. Everyone watched as the red cloaked girl quickly tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a high grade weapons kit.

"Ooh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby screamed with stars in her eyes and giving Weiss a tackle hug.

"You're welcome." Weiss said letting the hug go on since it's Christmas. After a few more presents Raphael picked on up that was to him.

"_'To Scarf-guy, From Dante the Awesome' _I assume this is for me." He said unwrapping the present as Ruby took over handing out the presents. "You can't be serious." Raphael said in shock looking at his present. "You weren't supposed to actually buy it."

"You're the one who said you haven't played video games since you were thirteen." Dante replied grinning.

"What did he get you?" Raphael held up the side that doesn't have wrapping paper, revealing the box for a PS4. The brunette put it down with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Next is to Ashley from Neal." Ruby said handing the present to Ashley. It was a rather small box compared to the one Raphael got. Ashley quickly opened her present and what was inside made her gasp. She took the present out of the box revealing a Carrie Underwood CD album.

"How did you get this? They stopped making this years ago."

"It was a... challenge, but I remember you saying how this is her only album you don't have." Neal explained

"Thanks it's great."

"To Blake from Raphael?" Ruby called out in confusion.

"What did you expect me to not get her a present?" Raphael asked to those who were confused. Blake took the present and unwrapped it.

"A photo album?" She looked at Raphael in confusion.

"Open it." She did as told and saw a picture of them when they went to the beach as kids. "You told me that all your pictures of me were de-missing. So I made copies of all of the ones I got and put them here. Do you like it?" He asked fiddling with his scarf.

"I love it. Thanks." She said pulling him in for a hug that was happily returned.

"Aww." They both parted staring at Ashley. "That's so adorable." She said causing Blake to laugh as Raphael groaned.

"Ashley don't call me or anything I do adorable." He said and gave a flick to her forehead for good measure.

"Hey!" Ashley said annoyed.

"Here's one from Ashley and Neal to Dante and Raphael." Dante quickly opened the present as Raphael looked over his shoulder.

"Oh sweet!" They said pulling out two t-shirts and putting them on. The t-shirts said '**Bros for Life!**' with an arrow pointing to the other.

"The arrows always point to the other t-shirt So there's no mix up." Ashley explained.

"First time I'm happy about receiving clothes for Christmas." Raphael said admiring his shirt.

"To Dante from Yang." Ruby said passing the prankster his present. When Dante opened his present he couldn't help, but to grin madly. He held up a necklace with the pendant being the Chinese symbol for Yin.

"I don't have to explain it do I?" She asked teasingly with some embarrassment.

"No, but I would love to hear you say it to me later." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Rubes, can you pass your sister my present to her?"

"Alright! One present from Dante to Yang." When Yang opened her present she had a similar grin to Dante. She held up an exact replica of her present to Dante except it was the Yang symbol.

"Looks like we're two peas in a pod." Yang said admiring her necklace.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dante replied giving her a chaste kiss.

"Next is from Ashley to Neal." Neal opened his present and let out a small chuckle at what he saw.

"A toboggan?" It was a black circle one, that only one person could ride.

"Yep. You said you never rode one so tomorrow I'm taking you to give it a ride."

"Thanks."

"Here's one from Blake to Raphael." Raphael opened it and a small smile appeared on his face. He was looking at a picture frame, with a picture of when he and Blake used to play house and they pretended one of the toddlers in the neighbourhood was their kid.

"Not all of them went missing."

"Thanks. I forgot about this." He said giving her a long hug.

"To Ashley and Neal from Raphael and Dante." Ruby said handing them possibly the smallest box. Inside was what looked like a stack of coupons.

"Me and Dante know we're not the easiest of teammates so, these coupons are redeemable for you to stop any mischief or fight we may cause or get in."

"It works 100% guaranteed." Dante added.

"Well this will make our lives easier. Thanks guys." Ashley said with Neal nodding.

"Alright last present.To prankster from greatest leader ever. Hey!" Ruby complained.

"All truth Ruby." Dante opened his present and got a maniacal grin on his face.

"Raphael, what did you get him." Ashley asked cautiously.

"What any good, respectful, and responsible leader would get his partner. A-"

"Box filled with the hottest peppers known to man, a tub full of the world's strongest super glue, and a new ipod! Dude, bro hug." The two partners did the manliest version of a hug, while everyone was not pleased with what Raphael got Dante.

"Alright guys, looks like we're done for the night. See you in the morning and Merry Christmas." Ruby said yawning and the two teams who did not sleep in the dorm left to their own rooms with similar farewells. Everyone put their ear plugs in and fell asleep with a smile on their face.


	2. New Years: Year 1

**Sorry, I'm late with this. I actually didn't know how to write this, so I just went wild. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own RWBY.**

"Raphael, do you know what you're doing?" Ashley asked her brunette leader, who was pouring drinks into other drinks on a table.

"Mixing alcohol. As to what it will taste like... your guess is as good as mine." He said concentrating.

"And you expect us to drink it?" Neal asked him.

"You guys elected me as bartender, for some reason, so you kind of have to."

"And you couldn't do something normal like buy sparkling apple juice?"

Raphael snorted at her question. "When have I ever done anything normal. Yo, Dante taste test this." Raphael said handing a glass of the liquid to his partner. Dante took a sip and swished it around his mouth.

When he finally did swallow it he said, "it tastes like chicken."

"Really?" Raphael took his own sip. "Huh, you're right. Who wants chicken tasting alcohol?" Raphael asked the people in JNPR's room, which consisted of team JNPR, RADN, and RWBY.

"No!" Was the general response he received. He sighed and took out a bottle from underneath the table. "What's that?" Ruby asked.

"This my dear Ruby, is the drink of true men; vodka. This is what we'll be drinking." He said moving to the beds, where everyone was watching the New Years concert, and sat beside Blake.

"Where'd you get vodka?" Yang asked him.

"I have a fake ID." He said taking it out.

"Your fake name is Ex Convict?" Dante asked snickering.

"It's pronounced Cone-vic, and yes. The people's responses are always hilarious." Raphael said faking seriousness.

"My best friend is an idiot." Blake said shaking her head.

"Well at least you're not dating one." Yang said trying to cheer her up while Raphael placed his hands over his heart.

"I thought you two already knew?" Ashley added with a smile.

"They just drank something when they have no idea what it is and probably got food poisoning." Weiss contributed.

"Wow, girls nice to know you think so highly of us." Raphael said scooting farther away from Blake.

"Don't worry we know the truth. We're awesome."

"No doubt." The two partners high fiving. "Guys how much longer to New Years?"

"Half an hour." Neal answered his leader. "Why?"

"I'm bored." Raphael groaned. "Just watching TV until midnight is so boring.

"Well, what do you usually do to celebrate New Years?"

"Hmm, sometimes I sleep through it or get into a fight."

"So you treat it like every other day for you."

"Yeah, but my life is kind of amazing. If they made a movie about my life it would be an action movie, with a little drama, and everyone would love it."

"Your modesty continues to amaze me." Ashley dryly commented. Raphael fake laughed in response. "Anyways, you're not allowed to sleep or fight."

"Why?"

"You made that agreement to not fight on holidays." Blake pointed out. "Which you broke."

"In my defence, I didn't know it was a holiday when I picked those fights." Raphael said holding his hands up in front of his face.

"How do you forget a holiday?"

"Very easily. Sometimes life happens and I forget. In all honesty I even forgot my birthday."

"August 14th." Blake reminded him. "What's mine?"

"June 28th, duh."

"Why won't you two just kiss?" Ashley pleaded, but was ignored and a few minutes later Dante went to his team leader.

"Dude, I dare you to drink the entire bottle of vodka. I want to see what drunk Raphael is like."

"I'll drink half and you drink half, deal?" Dante nodded. "And you guys can drink this." Raphael said taking out another bottle of vodka.

"Why do you have two bottles of vodka?"

"The cashier gave it to me on the house. Honestly who goes around buying two bottles of vodka. How much longer?"

"21 minutes." Neal responded eliciting a groan from his leader. Then on the TV Taylor Swift started singing and he groaned even louder along with Dante..

"Not a fan?" Ashley asked.

"All her songs are about some guy either; breaking up with her, not noticing her, having another girlfriend, or dating her." Raphael explained and caught the pillow that Ruby threw at him. He promptly stuck his tongue out at her and she responded likewise.

"Are the children done with their squabble?" Weiss asked.

"But, I'm bored. Normal life is boring." And then as if to prove his point he leaned back all the way on the bed, put his hands on the floor, and did a hand stand.

"Fine, I'll do something." Dante said sounding exasperated. He grabbed a remote from underneath Jaune's bed and pressed one of the buttons on it, meanwhile ignoring said blonde's questions. Then rocket propellers came out of the legs on his bed and boosted it out them room, breaking the wall.

"My bed."

"Where's it going. Raphael asked him.

"To get us pizza."

"Sweet." Raphael said jumping on one of the remaining beds.

"Why did you put rocket boosters on my bed?"

"I was bored, but if it makes you feel better I put them on everyone's bed. Not just yours."

"Do they all go to get pizza?" Pyrrah asked.

"No, yours gets burgers, while Yang's comes to my room." He said wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"You actually want to do something at that point, you're gonna have to make it worth my while." Yang said walking past him to get a drink, swinging her hips because he was watching.

"Shouldn't be a problem. After all those moans you were making sounded ama- ah!" That was all he got out before Raphael pushed him off the bed.

"Dude, don't destroy Ruby's innocence with your perverted talk."

"Says the guy who brought two bottles of vodka, through illegal purchases." Ashley stated. Raphael shrugged his shoulders and put his hands down.

"Alright, since no one cares Dante, why don't you go into great detail into what you and Yang do when you're alone."

"Well, it's usually just kissing and cuddling, but when things get really hot Yang likes to-"He was cut off as Yang poured water on his head. "Yes hot stuff?" He said looking up from his spot on the floor.

"I figure I should cool you down before you give too much away." Then she leaned down and put her lips to his ear. "Only you get to know what I do."

"And me when I walk in." Raphael said from his spot.

"Dude, stop c-blocking me." Raphael started snickering. Then the bed came through the hole and put itself where it originally was, with two boxes of pizza on top. "Ooh, pizza." Everyone started eating the pizza and it was quiet for a little bit as everyone enjoyed the pizza.

"One minute to new years." The TV announced. When Raphael heard that he took all the cups and started pouring the vodka from both bottles into them until there was half in each. He started handing out the drinks to his friends and took the bottle.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," everyone started chanting, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Years!" Yang and Dante shared a quick kiss, as Ashley gave Neal a kiss on the cheek, and Nora hugged Ren. "Cheers!" They all started drinking their alcohol. When almost everyone was finished they started watching Raphael and Dante chug their bottles, and started cheering them on.

"I feel strange." Raphael slurred looking at his hand. Yang snickered a little and took out her scroll to record this.

"Babe, why're are, are... you filming?"

"Because you're hot Dante."

"Makes sense." He said doing some poses as everyone was having a hard time containing their laughter, except Blake who was dealing with Raphael.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking down at the guy wrapping his arms around her legs.

"I'm hugging you. Unless it's not you. What if I'm hugging someone else."

"Check." Ashley said, she had to cover his mouth as Raphael stood up with his arms staying around her. "Nope, someone could have switched places with her, you have to hold on tighter."

"You're right." He said as Blake gave a look of betrayal to Ashley. Raphael fell to the ground and repeated the same process only with a much tighter grip, causing Blake to blush as he passed certain areas. When he finished he looked at Blake and said. "You're very curvy Blake. Did you know that?"

"Yes, Raphael I did." She said covering her blush with her hands as Yang did a cat call.

"Ooh Raphael do you want to see something cool?" Dante asked his drunk friend.

"Yeah." He said letting go of Blake, much to her relief. The silver haired drunk pulled out a grenade from his pocket. "I want to touch it." Raphael said reaching for it as everyone else screamed at him to stop. They were too late as Raphael removed the pin and after a bang the room was filled with sleeping gas, and soon everyone fell asleep.

**Man when I created Dante some weird shit must be going through my head. Anyways to k wolf even though I take requests Dante does not. So review, follow, and favourite. Later.**


	3. Valentine's Day: Year 1

**Sorry about it being late, again. I had trouble with Neal's and Ashley's part and I had to get ready for my own Valentine's Day plans. I don't own RWBY. Enjoy Warning fluff alert.**

All was peaceful in RADN's dorm room, Dante and Neal were dressing up in fancy suits, Raphael was sitting on the windowsill trying to nap, while Ashley was nowhere to be found in the room. However the silence couldn't last because there was a knock on the door. "Raphael, can you get that?" Dante asked. Raphael sighed and got up grumbling about wanting to sleep. When he opened the door, he saw a rather beautiful student, with blue eyes, and shoulder length black hair, wearing a bright blue t-shirt and a white-grey skirt.

"Hey Azure, what's up?" Raphael asked, as Dante made kissy faces behind his back causing the girl to blush. "And please, ignore my idiot partner."

"Well, you know it's, well it's Valentine's Day, and I was just, uh, here." She said flustered holding out a box of chocolates.

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll be great." He accepted the gift with a smile.

"Bye." She said walking away blushing. The team leader closed the door and put the chocolates on his bed with the others.

"So number 13. Man, you are popular with the ladies." Dante said teasingly. "By the way can you help with this?" Dante asked holding out a yellow tie to his team leader.

"I don't know why I am though." He said tying the tie around his own neck. "I mean, I haven't done anything to try to woo any girls."

"I think it's because they see you standing up to Cardin, you have a generally likeable personality, when it comes to other students, and everyone saw you in your boxers in the first week of school." Neal said, while combing his hair. Both Raphael and Dante stare at him.

"Neal are you gay for me?" The brunette asks while handing the tie back to his partner. Neal just gives him a look that says 'no'.

"Well anyway, what are you even going to do with all these chocolates?" Dante asks while putting the tie around his neck. "How do I look?" He asked wearing a silver suit jacket and pants, a white shirt, and the yellow tie.

"I don't know. Eat them, maybe share them with Ruby. She likes sweets. You look better than usual, I'll give you that." Raphael went back to his spot on the windowsill.

"Dude, do you have the hots for Ruby?" This time Raphael gave Dante the look. "Okay, okay. It would be awesome though. If you marry Ruby and I marry Yang, you'd be my brother-in-law."

"That would be pretty awesome. Unfortunately, I don't feel that way about Ruby and I would prefer if Yang left my genitals alone, thank you very much."

"Come on dude. Live life a little. If you don't hurry, you'll end up old and alone, and speak for yourself." Raphael snorted.

"Please. I think it's clear that if I wanted a date for tonight, then I would get one, and I was."

"Then?"

"I don't want one. Besides, there's no rush. I'm still young." Dante was about to retort, when Neal grunted in frustration.

"Forget it. I'm done." He said putting the comb down and running his hand through his hair. He was wearing a dark red shirt, with a black tie and pants.

"Hair 1, Neal 0." Dante chuckled. Just then the door knocked again. "Well, is this number 14." Raphael rolled his eyes and opened the door, revealing Blake.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" Raphael asked leaning against the door frame.

"I was just on my way to the library, just wanted to give you this." She said with a slight blush handing Raphael a box of chocolates.

"Thanks Blake. I'm sure they taste amazing." He replied with a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library now. Bye."

"Bye." He closes the door once she walks away. He turns to his teammates to see equal looks of disbelief. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Dante asked surprised.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't make a joke, so yeah." He sat on the windowsill eating the chocolates he just received. "Why? What did I do?"

"Blake wanted you to offer to take her out."

"She did? Why?" Dante rolled his eyes at Raphael.

"So let me get this straight. You can woo, flirt, get numbers, but you don't know when a girl wants you?" Raphael was so surprised he started choking on one of the sweets. He sat up pounding his chest.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What?" He asked after calming down.

"Blake wants to be with you in a romantic sense." A small blush fell upon the team leader's cheeks.

"No she doesn't, we're just friends."

"So, all those other girls just want to be friends with you two?" He asked sarcastically.

"They're different!"

"How?"

"They're not..." He trailed off before stretching his scarf up.

"Not what?" Dante asked with a grin.

"As interesting as this is I have to go pick up Ashley for our date." Neal interjected. "See you tonight." After that he walked out of the room leaving the partners alone.

"Shouldn't you be going to?"

"No, reservations with Yang are at 7:30. So I still got half an hour before I have to go pick up Yang. Now, back to the original question. They're not what?" Raphael let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't stay quiet about it for the entire 30 minutes.

"They're not Blake." Dante gave him a look that said 'keep on going'. "She's... more important to me than that, okay?"

"You love her." Dante teased.

"Shut up." The brunette replied, throwing a chocolate at his partner, which ended up in his mouth. "I'm not sure it's love, but I am sure it's more than just friends."

"Then tell her." Raphael chuckled and looked out the window. They were silent for a few minutes before Dante spoke again. "Anyway, I lied about having half an hour. I gotta go now. Later." He said before running out the door.

"Thing is," Raphael said to himself, "Blake deserves someone who will be there when she needs him most. I'm not sure that's me."

Neal and Ashley were sitting at a table on a pavilion of a fancy little cafe, right beside the lake. Ashley in a bright crimson dress, that reached down to her feet. "You know," Ashley started, "I really like this place. It's nice, but simple. Kind of like you." Neal raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment, obviously. How did you find this place? It's really out of the way."

"I had Dante and Raphael help me find it." He said casually as she laughed a little. "And I know it's a little early in the night for this, but Happy Valentine's day." He said making a gesture with his hands. The waiter came and gave Ashley a bouquet of red roses and a small rectangular box wrapped in a red and white strapped wrapping paper. She took the gifts graciously.

"Happy Valentine's Day Neal." She said leaning over the table to give him a quick kiss. After admiring the roses she put the down and opened the present, revealing a chain necklace with a red locket on it. She opened the locket and couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips. Inside was the picture she forced the two to take in the first week of school. She had a bright big smile on her face with an arm hanging off Neal's shoulder, who had a significantly smaller smile, and looked a little awkward. "That's the picture you went with?" She asked, amusement clearly in her voice.

"I thought you would like it." He defended.

"Well, you were right. Would you mind helping me put it on?" She asked, stretching her hand towards him. He took the jewelry with a smile and rose out of his chair. He went behind her, and after she lifter her hair, he wrapped he necklace around her neck, but didn't stop there. He moved his mouth to her exposed neck and trailed slow, long kisses down her neck. A blush fell upon her cheeks as she started to softly moan. Once he reached her dress, he went back up her neck, and softly nibbled on her ear. "Neal... not here..." She moaned unable to control herself.

"As you wish, milady." He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. He sat back down on her chair and gave her a small smirk.

"When did you get so good?" She asked trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

"You tend to give me some good experience." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Neal!" The blush coming back with a vengeance, as she covered her face.

"You shouldn't cover such a beautiful face." He gently took her hands in his own and lowered them as he spoke.

"Wow. I wish it was Valentine's day every day. I wouldn't mind seeing this side of you more often." She said and there was a peaceful air around them for the rest of the night.

Dante was guiding Yang, who was wearing a white dress **(a/n the one she wears to the dance) ** through the streets of Vale arms interlocked. "Come on Dante, just tell me where we're going." She begged.

"Then there wouldn't be a surprise. How come whenever someone says they have a surprise the other party wants to know so badly?"

"Because that's all I can think about and you did that on purpose didn't you!" Yang accused pointed a finger at her date.

"Yang," he said surprised putting a hand on his chest, "how could you think I would ever do something of the sort?" He asked dramatically before falling into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, I totally did it on purpose. It's just so fun to tease you." He kissed her cheek while she rolled her eyes before turning her head to his, her lips centimetres from his.

"You're not the only one who knows how to tease." She spoke, lips barely touching as she spoke, before pulling away leaving Dante momentarily wide eyed.

"Touche. Oh and we're here." He waved his hand to the restaurant in front of them.

"Dante this is the fanciest place in Vale! How did you get reservations here!?" Yang asked gaping at him.

"I have my ways." He simply said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go in. He walked her to the door as an attendant opened the door for them and walked straight to the podium, bypassing the line. When he reached the receptionist he said, in a french accent, "Table for two, under Blanc Wolfe." The man started sweating and immediately led them to a window table. They were alone for a mere seconds before the silence was broken.

"Blanc Wolfe?" Yang asked bemused.

"So I kind of called this place and said 'I know your dark little secret. If you don't want me to tell anyone than give me a table for two on Valentine's day.' I had to give them a false name or else they might try to find me." Dante whispered in his regular voice.

"What's their dark little secret?"

"I don't know. I just said that and here we are." Yang laughed in response.

"You're something else Dante." She said shaking her head.

"In a good way or bad?" He leaned closer as he spoke.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to tell you when the night ends." She said leaning in as well.

"Can't wait." Was all that was said before they sealed the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a throat being cleared.

"Your menus." Hand the couple the menus.

"Ah," Dante said, his french accent coming back, "thank you Jeeves." When he left Yang raised an eyebrow at the prankster.

"Jeeves? Really?"

"What? Don't tell me you never wanted to say that to a waiter." He defended his choice in names. "Jeeves is the most often used term for a butler or waiter." Yang conceded to his point and they both ordered. The meal was carried out in a relative silence as they enjoyed the fancy food. Once they were done, Dante paid for the food, and the couple left.

"That was some good food." Yang said as they were walking trough a park.

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll be able to take you there through legal ways."

"You think about our future?" Yang asked surprised.

"Of course." He replied bluntly.

"Tell me, what do you see in our future?"

"I see you and me living in a nice small house, not too big, but not too small. I see two kids. A boy with your hair and my eyes, and a girl with my hair and your eyes. They argue a lot, but it's clear that they both care for each other, almost as much as we do." It was silent for a few minutes until Yang turned to Dante and wrapped her arms around him.

"I really like that future." She said kissing him. It was a soft and gentle kiss. When they broke apart Dante let out a sigh of relief.

"That was either going to be really sweet or scare you away." Yang laughed at what he said.

"Well looks like you won that gamble." They leaned their foreheads against each other, just looking at one another, until Dante remembered something.

"By the way," he started taking a velvet box out of his suit pocket, "happy Valentine's Day." She took the box and gently opened it revealing a ring with a small yellow gem stone on it.

"It's beautiful." She said taking it out.

"Thanks, and if you want you can consider it a promise ring."

"Dante." She whispered.

"You're my one and only Yang, I don't want to live without you."

"Yeah, it's the same with me." She said before kissing him.

"Hey?" Dante asked after pulling away.

"Hmm." She hummed as she started kissing his neck.

"You think we're going too fast?" Dante asked. Yang stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"I think we're going at the perfect speed for us." She continued kissing him and leaning on to him. The extra weight made him lose his balance and fall on his back. The two looked at each other before laughing. "Oh and Dante. Definitely in a good way." He smirked as he brought his head up to kiss her.

**How did you like it. Review and if you haven't already; follow and favourite. See you next time on Dante's brith day, which is a completely arbitrary, but predetermined date. Later.**


	4. Thanksgiving: Year 1

**Hey guys like I promised. This chapter is on time. Well, unless your in USA, in which case come back during your Thanksgiving, but I'm Canadian so it goes out today. Please enjoy and I don't own RWBY.**

Ashley opened the door to her dorm room. "Alright guys we lost the-what did you do to our room!?" She asked as all the furniture were either flipped, destroyed, or missing, with holes and cuts in the walls, and burn marks everywhere. Raphael and Dante were sitting on the center of the floor staring at each other as Neal was leaning against a wall.

"Neal did it." Both Raphael and Dante said pointing at their raven haired teammate.

"Thanks guys."

"Why do I not trust you two when you say that?" Ashley asked.

"Cause your mean?" Dante suggested.

"Or your just not smart enough to trust us." Next was Raphael.

"It's probably because we've been living for them for over a month now." Finally Neal's answer.

"Ding ding ding." Ashley said pointing at Neal. "Now what happened?" The the three boys look at each other uneasily.

"Well..."

_Flash back_

_Raphael and Dante were lying on their beds, with Neal sitting at his desk, the former dozing off as the other two were reading their Grimm History books like Ashley told them to. She was very angry at them for what will forever be known as the turkey incident. "Hey, Raphael, Neal."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_So, you know how the book says the Goliath is one of the most dangerous Grimm alive?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_No." Neal and Raphael answered._

"_Well, why don't we have a contest to see who can bring the most dangerous creature here in the next, let's say, half hour."_

"_Yeah, alright." The leader said sitting up._

"_I don't know guys. Ashley's already mad at us for the turkey incident."_

"_Wu-PSSSH!" Raphael said doing the motion of whipping Neal, causing Dante to snicker._

"_Real mature Raph."_

"_Hey! It's Raphael. Besides the turkey incident wasn't really our fault."_

"_I'm sorry who thought it was a good idea to put a rocket in it."_

"_We all agreed it was for science." Dante said._

"_Tell you what, let's make it more interesting" Raphael started. "Whoever wins and brings the most dangerous creature has the losers be his slaves for the rest of the month."_

"_Yeah, alright." Neal shrugged his shoulders._

_End flash back_

"So what happened next?" Ashley asked cutting in on the story.

"Neal brought an Ursa, Dante brought Yang, and I brought myself."

"Really Neal an Ursa?" Ashley asked slightly laughing, causing him to blush.

"I didn't know those two would cheat or else I would've brought Goodwitch." He muttered looking away.

"Smart. You should totally help with my pranks."

"No."

"Jerk."

"So, to decide who brought the most dangerous creature we put them and me in a fight."

"How did you get Yang to agree?"

"Simple." Dante said.

_Flash back._

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Pleeaase."_

"_No."_

"_Pretty pleeaase."_

"_No Dante."_

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top."_

"_Are you going to keep on begging until I say yes?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Fine."_

_End flashback_

"Of course you annoyed her into it. So you put them in a fight."

"So we put them in a fight, but Yang wasn't really into it. Now I didn't want to lose so I tricked Raphael into cutting a strand of her hair. She then proceeded to rampage around the room until she was subdued by Raphael and her team. Now we're just trying to determine who won me or Raphael."

"Alright, I'm settling this right now. Raphael won."

"Ha ha!"

"As his secondary prize he has to go find us a new turkey for the Thanksgiving dinner, while Neal and Dante get to fix our room. I don't care how you guys do it, just get it done."

"What about you?" Dante asked.

"And how come your giving the orders. I'm team leader."

"I'm going to be taking a nap in team RWBY's room, so come get me once you have the turkey, and I'm giving the orders because you're giving me a migraine." Ashley said before walking outside as the three boys stare at the now closed door with what's left of the Ursa's body still tied to the door.

"That was..." Neal started unsurely.

"A thing." Raphael finished.

"Maybe she's PMSing." Dante suggested.

"Yeah, probably." The brunette said. "By the way Dante I need a flash bang and some strong rope."

"Alright." The prankster replied going into their closet.

"Why?"

"I'm going hunting." Raphael says walking out the door, materials in hand, with a smirk on his face.

The two remaining members of RADN look at each other before Dante asks, "So, what are we gonna do about what's been destroyed or launched?"

"How much money do you have?"

"About 2000 lien. Why?" Neal just gives him a look. "Aw man! But I hate furniture shopping."

"Deal with it." After placing all the furniture that was still whole in their proper spots the two went into Vale to replace all the furniture that was lost.

Later Raphael and Blake, wearing black hoodies, are crawling through the vents, as Raphael quietly hums the Mission Impossible tune. "Dun dun dun Dun nun Dun dun dun Dun nun Dun dun dun Dun nun." He gets even quieter as he reaches a vent in the ceiling of a room and opens the vent. "Do do do Do do do Do do do. Dun nun." They tie the rope around Raphael's waist and lower him into the empty room, right above the oven with a turkey on it. He grabs the plate and is quickly pulled up. "Do do Do do Do do Dun nun." Raphael finishes as he's lifted back into the vent. The two close the vent and crawl back from where they came, with turkey in hand. Kind of. It was being pushed along on the floor.

"Was the song really necessary?" Blake asks once they're a safe distance away.

"Probably not, but I feel the operation needed a bit of extra flare, you know?"

"And the flash bang? Why'd you bring that?"

"In case we were seen." He said as Blake hopped out of the vent into the closet below, shedding her hoody, quickly followed by Raphael. The two exited the closet completely casual. "See you at the dinner tonight."

"See you then." Blake replied walking to their rooms.

"Oh, can you get Ashley for me? Thanks." Raphael said waving his hand, not letting her reply.

About ten minutes later, because Ashley didn't want to leave, she was at her room's door again, but this time she knocked on the door before asking, "Is there anything I should be warned about before I open the door?"

"We kind of have a hostage," Raphael answered, "but other than that everything's fine. The furniture's all been replaced."

"Hostage?" Ashley asked sighing.

"Kind of hostage." Dante corrected. "Give us like ten minutes to deal with the situation."

"Neal?" Ashley asked with hope in her voice that this was all a joke.

"He's not here at the moment. Please leave a message at the end of the beep." Dante said.

"Where's-"

"The beep didn't go off yet." Raphael interrupted. She sighed again and started tapping her foot for a minute before she got really annoyed and opened the door, revealing Velvet tied to one of the chairs, as Raphael and Dante were on the former's scroll. "Uh, we're going to have to call you back." Raphael said hanging up.

"Guys, why do you have Velvet tied to a chair?"

"Well, you know how you told me to get a turkey?" Ashley nodded. "It was theirs." Ashley sighed, but didn't say anything, so Raphael continued. "They somehow figured out it was me who took it."

"Well," Velvet started.

"Somehow." Raphael stressed. "Team CFVY then came to raid our room for their turkey. We were able to protect the bird, but they took Neal and retreated."

"So, to even the playing field we kidnapped Velvet and now we're talking things through."

"Alright, let's get my partner back." Ashley said grinning, giving up on any normalcy, causing the boys to cheer.

"Fun Ashley's back!" Dante cheered as Raphael called Cocoa's scroll.

"Alright we're back."

"Took you guys long enough, I managed to put your teammate in three different feminine outfits." The other team's leader said.

"You fiend." Raphael said.

"Now give us our bird and our bunny or else he'll go through much more and who knows maybe there will be cameras."

"What?" Neal was heard from the scroll.

"You do that and we'll force your bunny to have some of the concoctions my partner was going to use on his next prank."

"Can't we talk this out?" Velvet asked, but was ultimately ignored.

"Dante what do you got?"

"Well, I have some laxatives, some chilly peppers, a strange liquid I found in a parking lot, an aphrodisiac, don't know why I have that, and some other, more normal, stuff." Dante said and some hushed whispers started coming from the scroll, as Velvet started looking worried.

"Look," Ashley started, "none of us want anything to happen to our teammates so we'll make a trade. We get Neal and the turkey, while you get Velvet and Dante's abilities."

"What kind of abilities are we talking about here?" Fox asked curiously.

"His pranking abilities. For the next month you get to choose Dante's victims and he'll prank them for you."

"So, let's say we have a feud with a fellow team?" The team leader asked interested.

"As long as it's not us, he'll do it, and it will never get back to you." Raphael told her.

"Give us a minute we need to think about this." Cocoa said hanging up. After she did did Raphael and Dante high fived Ashley. They waited for them to call back as they started talking strategies on what to say if the other team didn't agree and how they realized it was Raphael who stole their turkey. Apparently Velvet heard Raphael sing the Mission Impossible theme. After a few minutes Raphael's scroll went off.

"Well, do we have a deal?" He asked after picking up.

"Make it two months and one of you has to come with me on my next shopping trip." Cocoa bargained.

"One month and I'll go." Raphael offered.

"Fine one month, but then I get to dress you up in different outfits during the trip."

"No girly outfits or the color pink."

"Deal."

"Alright. We'll both release our hostages at the same time and get vocal confirmation from them that they've been released." Raphael said, looking at Ashley and jerking his head to Velvet.

"Alright. Yatsuhashi, untie our hostage." There was a few seconds of silence until, "Velvet they let you go."

"Yes, I just exited the door." She replied walking out.

"Neal?" Raphael asked.

"Same with me."

"Looks like we're done. Oh and Raphael. You'll be paying for everything."

"Wait, what!?"

"See you then." Then the scroll went dead.

"That... that..."

"Fiend?" Dante offered.

"No this goes beyond fiendish. This is just evil." A few seconds later the door opened revealing Neal shuddering.

"Never steal anything from them ever again." He said before rolling into the fetal position on his bed. Ashley went to comfort him as she glared at Raphael.

"Got it." Raphael said playing with his scarf.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner, so teams JNPR, RADN, and RWBY, converged on team RWBY's dorm room, bringing the food they were in charge of, and setting it on the long table they moved in there. When everyone sat down, Raphael, Dante, Jaune, Nora, and Ruby went for the food, but had their hands slapped by Weiss. "We have to say what we're thankful for first."

"Right." Raphael said, before standing up, and clearing his throat. "I am thankful for sleep." He sat down and started eating.

"I'm thankful for pranks." Dante stated following his leader's example.

"Strawberries." Ruby said before digging in.

"Pancakes." Next was Nora.

"That I got into Beacon." That was Jaune.

"Parties." Yang said joining in.

"I'm thankful for silence." Neal continued.

"Ditto." Ren added.

"I'm thankful for this meal." Pyrrah expanded

"New friends." Ashley said.

"And new beginnings." Blake finished. Weiss just sat there wondering how this happened before sighing.

"I'm thankful for manners. Not that most of you have any." After that they all ate the dinner, while discussing about the events of the day.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it. If you haven't already please follow and favorite. Be sure to review and Happy Thanksgiving. See you next time.**


	5. Halloween: Year 1

**Happy Halloween! I made it! Woo hoo! So, last Sunday was weird since I only updated Team RADN, but all my stories said they were updated. Anyways, I don't own RWBY. Enjoy.**

"Come on girls, hurry up! We're already done." Raphael calls to the girls inside team RWBY's dorm room.

"Pyrrah's being a little difficult. Give us five minutes." Yang's voice rings back. Raphael sighs and leans against the wall, clad in his green armor.

"What's up with Pyrrah?" Jaune asked the other boys, as he was dressed in a green tunic with leggings, gloves, belts, and lots of pouches.

"Don't know, but we have to remember Yang picked her costume." Ren answered, wearing mostly white, including half a white helmet with a horn, a white cloak, white baggy pants, and a gray sash.

"Oh please, I'm sure she's just exaggerating." Dante said nonchalantly, wearing a green and purple suit, white face paint, and a green wig.

"You sure about that?" Neal asked, wearing a red trench coat and hat, sunglasses, and a gray suit, with fake fangs.

"Probably." Dante said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you when you're dressed like that." Raphael told his partner.

"What's wrong with the Joker?"

"Nothing. It's just you look... crazier than usual." The other guys nodded agreeing with Raphael.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I pull this off better than you."

"Please! I'm a perfect Master Chief."

"Why's that?" Jaune asked.

"Because I pull off the air of just being the best."

"Really?" They all asked.

"Okay guys out of all of us who is the biggest bad ass?" Raphael asked confidently.

"You." The others grumbled out.

"Exactly and you know what? I own it."

"You done talking about how great you are?" Blake asked from the other side of the door.

"Well that depends, you done changing?"

"Pyrrah's done."

"What about the rest of you?"

"Give us five minutes." Raphael groaned loudly.

"You said that five minutes ago." There was a long pause. "You're ignoring me, aren't you?"

"I think that's a yes." Dante told his teammate. Raphael took off his helmet and held it under his arm.

"You know we could sneak out while they're changing. They wouldn't know until it's too late." He whispered to the other guys. They all looked unsure. "Besides wouldn't it be fun being chased by the girls." He continued and that got Dante and Jaune to join him. That is, until there was a banging on the door, making it almost come off.

"Don't even think about it!" Yang ordered them.

"Yes ma'am!" Dante and Jaune shouted, standing straight, and saluting the door.

Come on, don't back down. This is when all boys have the choice, to accept a woman's dominance, or say no, and become men! Now who's with me!?" He raised his helmet high in the air.

"Yeah!" The other shouted, granted Neal and Ren were quieter.

"Try it Raph." Blake's voice was icy cold.

"Alright." He said sitting down. "I'm willing to wait." All the other guys just stared at him.

"What about choices and becoming men?" Jaune asked.

"I made my choice. I choose to survive." They all looked at him before sitting down, none of them saying a word. Minutes later the door opened. First came out Yang, with white face paint, hair in pig tails, and in a nurse/clown outfit. Second was Nora, a gray and blue hat, a red turtleneck with no sleeves and ends just below her chest, a white tie, and a blue skirt. Now Weiss wearing a black robe, black corset, and white pants. After her came Ruby wearing an orange full body jumpsuit, a lighter orange spot at her torso, a tail, and hoody with blue eyes on. Then her regular hood on over that. Next was Blake wearing a white intricate top with a hood and red accents, a black cape, a leather arm guard, black thigh shorts, and high boots. Then Ashley wearing a blue pink shirt, a short pink skirt, and a long, pointy, blue hat. Finally was Pyrrah wearing blue short shorts, a black bikini top with flames, and hair put in a high pony tail. Raphael was looking from Dante to Yang. "You two did this on purpose." He asked, noticing how Yang was Harley Quinn.

"Yeah, so?" Dante asked.

"I tried that with Blake. Apparently she rather be female Ezio than Cortanna." He complained.

"Why would I ever want to be an assassin, when I could be an A.I. that's going crazy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Fair point. Anyways Pyrrah, is that what you were embarrassed about wearing?" He asked not caring as she tried to cover herself up. "What do you wear when you go to the beach? A one piece?"

"But, I'm not going to the beach. Why did I have to be Yolko?"

"Because you look alike." Yang answered.

"Hey listen! Jaune, you might wanna keep the master sword sheathed." Dante teased. Jaune quickly covered up his privates, causing Dante and Raphael to laugh.

"Don't mind them Pyrrah, you look great." Ruby said comfortingly.

"Says the girl with only her face showing." Pyrrah replied dryly.

"Charmander used comfort. It wasn't effective... like at all." Dante joked.

"You have a joke ready for everyone's costume, don't you?" Ashley asked.

"Kind of. I don't know much about Soul Eater, or anything from whatever Weiss is from."

"Fire Emblem. I'm Robin." Weiss told him.

"Isn't Robin a guy? I expect Blake to gender bend a character to go as, but I never would've expected that from you Weiss." Raphael told her.

"You can choose whether to make Robin a guy or a girl." Weiss explained, sighing.

"And why do you expect that from me?" She asked slightly insulted.

"Oh you know, reasons." He said trying to avoid the question.

"So, Nora shouldn't you be afraid of Ren?" Dante asked, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"You're afraid of spirits and he's one of the worst kind of spirits." He continued shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought you didn't know about Soul Eater?" Ashley questioned.

"I did a Google search. I'll have something better later. Speaking of better, Neal." Said teammate turned to face Dante with a look of 'why me?' "I know, you like biting girls in provocative clothing, but try to remain calm." Neal blushed as several others snickered at him. "Pyrrah, Ashley, Yang you three should watch out the most. Although, I don't know if Neal has a thing for cards. Anyways, let's get going." They all agreed, though Pyrrah was reluctant. As they were walking Raphael slowed down to walk beside Dante.

"I'm surprised you didn't make a joke about how Dark Magician Girl doesn't talk."

"That comes later in the night. By the way, I would make a sexual joke about you and Blake, but I don't want you to be scarred by her 'hidden blade'."

"Dude!" Raphael said, shoving his partner, who in turn laughed.

They took the air ship down to Vale and went trick or treating. Less than an hour in though, Ruby had a problem. "My basket's full." She complained holding up her large pumpkin basket. Everyone's else's was full, except Raphael's and Dante's.

"Come on Rubes. You should've brought pillow cases like us." Raphael said as he and his partner held up their bags, that weren't even half full.

"Well, let's go to the haunted house." Weiss suggested.

"But, we still have so much space in our bags."

"Alright you two can continue trick or treating, while we go." Ashley told them. They all left, though Raphael and Dante were grumbling about the injustice of the whole thing. When they went through the haunted house Jaune's, Weiss', and Ruby's screams were almost constant. A little less from Blake, Ashley, and Pyrrah. Few from Neal, Ren, and Blake. Hardly any from Raphael, Yang, and Nora. After thoroughly enjoying the haunted house, they went back to Beacon, to watch scary movies, and enjoy in their spoils from the night. That night the teams had a sleep over to ward off any nightmares.

**I am not happy with how this ended. Unfortunately I have like zero experience with haunted houses so I wouldn't know how to describe it and it's hard writing people reacting to movies. But, I still hope you enjoyed at least the first part. Also here's the list of who went as what if you were confused. Raphael = Master Chief, Ashley = Dark Magician Girl, Dante = Joker, Neal = Alucard (Hellsing), Ruby = Charmander, Weiss = Fem Robin, Blake = Ezio, Yang = Harley Quinn, Jaune = Link, Nora = Liz(Soul Eater), Pyrrah = Yolko, and Ren = Ulquiorra. I was planning on making a joke about him dying as L in Death Note and then going to Bleach. However that just seemed in poor taste. Anyway if you haven't follow favorite and review. Later.**


	6. Dante's Birthday: Year 1

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while I took a short (read as long) break from FF, but don't worry I will update team RADN soon. I just need to finish Neal's part. Anyways what's today? March 11st. Alright, Happy Birthday Dante. Hope you guys enjoy this. I don't own RWBY.**

Dante woke up in his room, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed Raphael setting up a big flat screen TV, while Ashley and Neal were nowhere to be found. "Morning sleepy beauty." Raphael said without looking at him. "Or should I say afternoon, since it's like 12."

"Dude shut it. I was doing something really late last night." He started to grin at what happened last night with his girlfriend.

"Dog."

"How do you know something like that even happened?" Dante asked surprised. Raphael turned towards him and then turned back.

"You have a perverted grin on your face. Anyways, you mind helping me set up the TV? It's being a jerk."

"Where'd you even get this?" Dante sat beside Raphael and then pushed him away.

"Our very rich friend. Anyways that's not important. I just bought Diablo 3." He said holding up the game.

"So?" Dante shrugged his shoulders. "And done."

"It's got co-op. You wanna crush the story with me?" He asked with a smirk as Dante turned around wide eyed.

"You serious? That's fricken awesome. Let's do this." Dante said grabbing one of the PS4 controllers.

"Shower first. You stink. I'll get the necessary food for such an endeavor." Raphael said taking the controller away. Twenty minutes later they just started the first mission, surrounded by pop and junk food.

"So, where's Ashley and Neal?" Dante asked focusing on the game, more specifically killing everything in sight.

"They went out on a date or som- ah! Get away from me jackasses!" Raphael screamed at the horde of enemies he was having trouble striking them all down.

"I got them." Dante said killing them.

"So, what did you and Yang do last night?" Raphael asked after a few minutes of murder.

"I got to second base."

"Nice." He replied both doing a mental fist bump to the other.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Dante said as they were on the second mission, before gabbing a handful of chips, and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Maybe it's that assignment Professor Oobleck gave us that's due Monday." He said after taking a drink of Pepsi, the official drink of team RADN.**(A/N I wonder if I'll get paid for that.)**

"Probably." Dante said shrugging his shoulders. "By the way, I was thinking about trying to build a portal gun, what do you think?"

"I think people would want to kill us... well more people than usual."

"What makes you think we would use it to mess with people. Or that you'll be using it at all?"

"Cause it's us. That's the answer to both questions. Oh shit! I died."

"You make some excellent points." Dante replied trying to kill everyone. "So, what would be the first thing you would want to use the gun for?"

"Hmm. I think I would want to do something like faking my death and screwing with a whole bunch of people, mostly team CRDN."

"Dude you have problems. Like there's my craziness that just does harmless stuff to people-"

"Debatable." Raphael cut in.

"Then there's you that, if given the tools, would drive the entire planet crazy."

"You would be the one giving me the tools so I could do that."

"Obviously."

"What about you? What would be the first thing you do with the portal gun?"

"Well first of all, I would make multiple portal guns and put a portal in every major tourist spot around the world. I'd be all like 'Yang, you want to go grab a bite in Atlas and then hit one of the beaches in Vacuo.' I'd get a killer tan while I'm there."

"I can't go to Atlas anymore. Ironwood has a wanted poster for me." They played for a bit more in silence as they were killing a boss. Once they were finished Raphael started talking again. "You know, if I was in an apocalypse, I'd want it to be a robot one."

"Why robots?"

"Cause that would be the most fun. Zombies are just a lesser version humans."

"A species you already dominate."

"Monsters have weaknesses that I would easily exploit."

"What about Grimm, what's their weakness?"

"Me." He said with a smirk. "Plus robots would constantly be adapting. Eventually, I might get to be the under dog. And there is nothing that makes a fight better than being the under dog and winning."

"Your modesty continues to amaze me." Dante said sarcastically.

"Who needs modesty when you're a pure, unadulterated bad ass."

"More like pure, unadulterated ego." The two continued to play for two more hours, with limited bathroom breaks, until Raphael got a call on his scroll.

He paused the game and answered the cal from Ashley. "Yeah?"

"Can you and Dante go into the city? We need you to pick some stuff up" Ashley asks him.

"But, we're about to kill Belial, Lord of Lies. Then we'll get to act three." Raphael complained.

"Raphael." Blake's voice came from the scroll.

"Yes Blake?"

"Take Dante into Vale."

"Fine." Raphael said before ending the call, saving the game, and turning it off, but before he did Dante was pretty sure he heard something like 'I knew we shouldn't have gotten him to distract Dante.' However he decided to ignore it, in favor of doing something else.

"Whipped." Dante said as they were leaving the room, earning a shove to his shoulder.

The two of them took an airship to the city and Raphael led Dante through the streets. "Do you know what we're getting here?" Dante asked him confused.

"Yeah, Ashley told me this might happen earlier." Raphael replied and Dante just nodded his head. He led Dante in front of a large building.

"This is a bowling alley." Dante states. "What are we gonna get here, bowling shoes?"

"You'll see." Raphael replies cryptically opening the door, only to be met with utter darkness. The leader walks in leaving his partner behind.

"Is it open?" He got no response. "Raphael?" He tried again, searching for a light switch. Then all of a sudden the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" Them members of RWBY, JNPR, RAN, and SN yell out with a big banner that says _'Happy Birthday!'_

"You guys remembered."

"Like you would let us forget." Raphael said grinning at his partner. "For the last week this was all that you could talk about."

"I'm surprised Raphael managed to keep you from getting suspicious." Ashley said as they walked to the many tables that had an assortments of pizza and drinks.

"What can I say? I'm just awesome like that." He said taking a bite out of his pizza slice.

"Please it was less you and more of the game. There's nothing quite like slaying demons."

"Indeed there isn't." The group went into their own conversations and when Dante felt like it was an appropriate time after the pizza he asked everyone, "so, who's ready to get creamed in bowling?"

"Bring it." Was the reply from the more excitable people there. They set up two teams, team one had Raphael, Dante, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Sun, while the other team had everyone else.

"I feel like we're at a disadvantage here." Jaune said causing Dante and Raphael to grin at him.

"You have to feel that way every time Raphael and Dante are on the opposing team." Ashley replied.

"Anyways, what should our team names be?" Neptune asked.

"Team Super Awesomeness!" Ruby called.

"There is no way-" Weiss started, but was quickly cut off.

"Agreed." Ashley and Jaune said.

"Then our team name will be Team Better than Team Super Awesomeness." Raphael said.

"What you guys can't do that." Ruby complained.

"Agreed." Dante, Yang, and Nora said. As Ruby complained about the names. They started the game and almost everyone was doing really well. The star players being Raphael and Ashley. The two worst players being Weiss and Neal. The teams stopped playing once they reached the half point and settled around the place.

"Raphael!" Ashley called from her seat as Raphael and Ruby were playing rock paper scissors on one of the lanes. If Ruby won Raphael had to change his team name.

"Yeah!" He shouted back

"How'd you get so good at bowling!?"

"I was kidnapped!"

"What!?" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Raphael get over here! This is a story!" Dante called his leader over. Once everyone was there Dante continued. "So the reason you're good at bowling is that you were kidnapped? Explain."

"Well, it happened when I was... 15, I think. I was at some club in Mistral, where I was supposed to meet with some guy."

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"Not important. I arrived there first so I decided to have a drink. I had some, passed out, and when I woke up I was tied to a chair, shirtless, with a bunch of half naked girls rubbing themselves against me."

"I'm sorry. What?" Blake asked, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I thought it was weird too, but I was told they didn't do anything south, or concerning my mouth so that's good. Anyway, this guy came to me, and after dismissing the girls, said he wanted me to join his gang. I was bored at the time, so I was like 'I won't join you're gang, but I will stay for a bit.' He agreed and hoped that he could convince me to join."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why wouldn't you try to leave?" Ashley asked him.

"And more importantly, where does bowling come into play?" Dante asked.

"Well, like I said before I was bored. There were no fun missions to do. If I were in Atlas I would have some fun with the police force, but there's nothing to do in Mistral."

"Hey!" Sun and Neptune complained.

"So I stayed for about a week, where everyday consisted of training, flirting, and bowling. Mostly bowling. Then I got bored of that place so I got Charon's Claws, and my clothes, and broke out of there."

"You're clothes?" Pyrrah asked confused.

"Yeah. I was forced to remain shirtless the entire week." Blake started muttering and Raphael thought he saw a storm cloud over her head.

"Huh, I was hoping for a more entertaining story." Dante stated.

"Alright Mr. Entertainment, why don't you tell us a story?" Raphael said crossing his arms.

"Very well and just to be fair, I'll tell a story from two years ago as well. Let's see... Oh yeah, there was that time when the Vale's police force came to arrest me."

"I thought you like in a small village outside of Vale. Why would they come for you?" Raphael asked his partner.

"That's what makes this such a good story." Dante told him. "So, about two years ago a new kid transferred to my school. The jerk went and stole all the toilet seats in the girl's washroom, which by the way is super old and cliche, like did he even think about the prank at all! Anyway, I got blamed for it and got a week's worth of detention and couldn't go on the field trip to Vale." There was a collective sigh from everyone as they could guess what he would do next. "So, to get back at the jerk, I switched his suitcases with some I prepared. Inside were bombs, a bomb making kit, a letter from some terrorist called Gray, and a Play Boy magazine."

"Why the Play Boy magazine?" Jaune asked.

"Why not? Later I was told that there was a lengthy, tiring, and funny process to get everything settled. When security realized that the guy wasn't a bomber, someone said that it was probably me who did it. So, some Valean police came to my village to give me a stern talking to."

"That wasn't so interesting." Raphael told him.

"It gets better." The silver haired adult replied with a grin. "When they came to get me, I was working in my laboratory. My shed is my laboratory." Dante continued before he was interrupted. "They tried to open the door, but it was locked and I was listening to music. They then forced the door open and I had this fail safe where if anyone tried to break in, the place would self-destruct after thirty seconds, giving me enough time to escape using my secret passage. The cops, however weren't so lucky. They're still alive, they just got blown up a little. Next thing I know every type of enforcement in Vale was in front of my house, trying to detain me."

"How are you not in prison?" Raphael asked.

"There was a technicality that the police didn't have the authority to force their way into my lab."

"Jesus Christ, man. You should be locked up."

"Are you kidding me? You're the most violent guy I know, You should be arrested." Dante replied.

"We could be cellmates!" Raphael realized.

"And we could take over the prison. We should get arrested some time, it could be fun."

"We should do it in Atlas."

"You two are not going to get yourselves arrested." Ashley told them. The two slumped their shoulders, but soon the students were back to bowling.

**(Line Break)**

The game of bowling ended with Team Better than Team Super Awesomeness winning. "Come on guys, it's cake time!" Raphael called, ignoring the request for a rematch from Ashley. Before they cut it they sang happy birthday, Raphael singing the alternate version. After they distributed the slices of chocolate cake Dante was pleasantly surprised with the taste. "Who baked the cake?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Yang." Raphael answered with a stuffed mouth, prompting Blake to hit him.

"Oh my God. Yang you can cook too? That's it. Marry me."

"You don't have a ring so no." She answered jokingly.

"That's it. My birthday's ruined. Please just go." Dante said mournfully as he pointed at the door.

"Alright, but I'm taking the cake." Raphael said getting up.

"No!" Dante tackled him to the ground as Raphael started laughing. "The cake is just too good."

"Ah, what any good marriage is based on. Cooking." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Oh, I just realized something." Raphael said.

"What?"

"Dante's a pedophile. He's dating a minor."

"Only by a few months." Dante tried to defend himself.

"Sorry Dante, but Raphael's right. I guess I'll have to go for someone my own age." Yang said looking at the rest of the guys, besides Neal.

"And just like that, you guys have one foot in the grave." Dante said, semi-glaring at the guys Yang focused on.

"What?" Jaune asked confused, and slightly scared.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but Dante can be very jealous. One time he punched a guy in the face for flirting with me."

"He was totally asking for it! And you were encouraging him!" Dante pointed at his girlfriend as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know you would go that far. Plus it was kinda hot." There was a slight pause

"Really?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow, as Raphael groaned.

"I swear, they can't go ten minutes without getting it on." Everyone turning away from them.

"You guys must have walked in on them a lot." Their teammates blushed slightly except Raphael who laughed.

"You have no idea." He started. "I've actually reached the point where I have zero fucks left to give on the matter." Blake, Weiss, and Ashley all hit him on the head. "Ow."

"Don't swear in front of Ruby."

"Why? I was swearing like a sailor by the time I was 4."

"And how'd that work out for you?" Ashley asked.

"About as well as me getting into all those fights. Man good times."

"You sure seemed to have fun getting beaten up every day."

"Are you telling me Raphael Zerk has actually lost a fight?" Ashley said, everyone slightly surprised.

"Only at first and they were like twice my age. Now though, I'll take anyone and everyone down in a fight."

"What about me?" Pyrrah asked.

"I'd kick your ass." Raphael stated, like how one would say the sky is blue or people breath air, prompting the red head to stand up.

"I seem to recall you not faring so well in the food fight." She said, causing Raphael's eyebrow to twitch as he stood up. Everyone else silently watching their exchange.

"I seem to recall you losing in that as well." The two started walking closer.

"Well then, maybe we should have an actual spar."

"Maybe we should." There was just an inch of space separating the two as they glared at one another.

"Fight fight fight! Kiss kiss kiss!" Nora cheered, breaking the atmosphere as the two warriors moved away from each other.

"Seriously you two, there was just way too much tension for a party." Ashley complained.

"I'm surprised Yang and Dante are still going at it." Blake commented.

"Really? I'm not." Raphael started. "One time I walked in on the two doing their thing, fell asleep on my bed, and they didn't even look."

"Wait, you walked in on them and so you decide to take a nap?" Jaune asked surprised.

"One it wasn't a nap. It was on my bed so it was sleeping. Big difference. Two, Jaune, I walk in on them so much I just ran out of shits to give on the matter. However, unlike with those two," Raphael jerked his thumb to to Dante and Yang, "Ashley and Neal get super embarrassed whenever I walk in on them kissing, not even making out just kissing. It's actually pretty funny."

"Raphael!" Said raven haired girl yelled, blushing.

"Aw, you're blushing." Raphael jokingly mocked. "Should I tell them that time when-ah! Ear! Ear!" Raphael cried out as Blake pulled on his ear.

"Don't be mean." She scolded.

"'Don't be mean,' 'don't swear,' 'don't get into so many fights.' Honestly Blake what can I do? Can I have a list or something that's Blake approved, which I assume is just work and read smut." He grinned cheekily at her, as everyone tried to muffle their laughter, until she pulled at his ear again, which she was still holding. "Ow!"

"Be quiet I'm doing stuff." Dante ordered.

"Yeah, it seems real important." Raphael said back, while getting Blake to let go of his ear.

"Don't be jealous cause you'll be single forever." Dante grinned at him.

"Shots fired!" Sun called out as Raphael put his hands over his heart, but then started grinning evilly.

"Dante wanna see something cool?" Everyone, but Dante shook their heads. "Alright then come here." He said moving to where the rest of the cake was. "Now there's a surprise in your cake, but you need to look really close to see it." Dante leaned it, but after a while turned to Raphael.

"I don't see anything."

"Really? Maybe you have to look closer." Raphael suggested. Dante listened to his leader and leaned closer to the cake. "Anything yet?" Dante shook his head, before leaning in closer. Raphael quickly grabbed the back of Dante's head and pushed him into the cake. Everyone started to laugh as Dante lifted his face face, revealing most of the cake on him, as he tried to lick his face clean, with limited success.

"You want a spoon?" Ashley asked in between laughs.

"I got this!" Dante said trying even harder than before. The night ended with everyone helping Dante finish his cake, and scolding Raphael.

**So that's that. Next one. April Fool's day. Or what it will be known as the day everyone wanted to kill Dante. If you haven't already favorite, follow, and review. Oh, and bonus points to whoever got the Easter egg in here. Hint; it's from the podcast, usually said by Joel. Later.**


End file.
